


La guía estrella de la familia Black

by alisita2707



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisita2707/pseuds/alisita2707
Summary: Miriam Grey  muere y renace como hija de la familia Black. Ella guiará a la familia en los horrores por venir y tratara de salvar a sus seres amados.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Original Character(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	La guía estrella de la familia Black

**Epílogo**

Hace siete años reencarne en el mundo mágico de dónde es Harry Potter.

No me di cuenta de dónde estaba hasta la edad de siete años cuando mis recuerdos de mi vida anterior se completaron dándome la imagen completa.

  
Fue un shock total saber que tuve la oportunidad de volver a nacer también era sorprendente que naciera en el mundo mágico y que era conocido fue un alivio pero también trajo ciertos temores.  
Agradezco tener una segunda oportunidad de vida pero extraño mi vida anterior, es risorio como morí de un tropiezo mientras bajaba las escaleras del edificio en el que vivía.

Mi familia probablemente sufrió y mi mamá tuvo furiosa por las mil veces que me regaño al bajar por ellas corriendo cuando se me hizo tarde. Lo siento madre espero que me perdones.   
Ahora por eso bajo las escaleras calmadamente aunque me retarde.  
Mi muerte fue instantánea me golpeó con el pilar de la escalera lo cual aludido con mi rodada me desnuco y morí por lo cual no envió más que una fuerza me sacaba de mi cuerpo y me jalaba así otro lugar.

  
Al nacer no recordaba nada de mi vida anterior pero con el paso del tiempo mi cerebro con la ayuda de la magia me hizo no olvidarla proyectándomela como sueños para cuando tenía siete pude armar el rompecabezas de esos sueños y darme cuenta que volví a nacer de nuevo .

  
El colmo era que nunca se escuchó o se dio a conocer mi nombre la serie de Harry Potter también incluye que leí los libros cuando era una niña donde con el tiempo olvide ciertas cosas y las películas no cubren todo. Y yo soy una nueva variable para.   
Lo único que recuerdo es que casi toda mi familia no estaran vivos para cuando el mundo mágico británico tenga que luchar contra el segundo ascenso de Lord Voldemort no es alentador.

  
Así que tengo muchas cosas por hacer como evitar el exterminio de mi familia aunque no a todos los quiero, sobrevivir en este mundo, conquistar a mi amor platónico, hacer más rica a la familia, aprender lo más que se pueda de magia y cambiar las leyes que discriminan a los squib, mestizos, nacidos de muggles para nada ambiciosa ayuda ser criada por casi toda una familia de Slytherin.

  
Mi concepción para la familia es un milagro, mis papás adoptivos vendieron esta versión de la familia: mamá se embarazo por pura suerte puesto que ya son algo mayores, por eso solo se les informa a los cien días de mi nacimiento lo que creyeron porque el tapiz nunca miente.  
La verdad es que Marius Black mi padre tuvo una noche de pasión con la que él pensaba era un muggle; como todos sabemos ella podría haber sido una squib como el o quizás sus algunos de sus padres o antepasados, lo que podría desencadenar el nacimiento de una bruja ósea yo.  
Mi papá Marius quiso deshacerse de mi madre en cuanto supo de mi existencia, ya que una cosa era acostarse con un muggle y el otro era engendrar a un hijo.

Según dijo, puedes dejar ser parte de la familia, pero nunca dejaras ser negro. A lo que quiso decir a pesar de todo no podría olvidar por completo lo que le enseñaron; pero mi progenitora no era tonta y solo lo busco cuando ya había nacido. Realmente estaba furioso porque tendía una trampa pero en cuanto me vio supo que era suya.

Poco días después me quedé huérfana de mamá y papá descubrió que poseía el regaló de la familia Black contacto a su hermana la Tía Casiopea, su primera opción fue su hermana Dorea pero muy a su pesar no era una forma cambia su hermana sí.  
Ella estaba fascinada conmigo bueno aún lo sigue. Terminó siendo mi madrina y yo siendo hija de Lord y Lady Black y conocida como Polaris Cruz Black.


End file.
